10 Things I Hate About Glee
by Invader Hog
Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it’s a problem. For Puck it’s a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie. Complete
1. The New Kid on the Block

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

**

* * *

**

**One**

**New Kid on the Block**

Finn took in a deep breath and let it out again as he started to walk towards his new school. His parents had been relocated to this crappy little cow town, Lima, Ohio. As an army brat, he was usually all over the place and this place seemed to say that he was going to get more challenges than relief. He was just hoping that he wasn't going to get kicked in the nads like the first day at his last school.

He saw a large glass office where his counselor was supposed to be, a young woman with red hair sitting behind the desk. When he got closer her could see that she was scrubbing a fake plant. He knocked on the door and she looked up. She waved him in and he entered the pristine office.

"Hello, you must be Finn," Emma said, showing him a chair to sit down on. He set his backpack down and smiled at her.

"Yeah, just got here."

"I see that you have between ten schools in three years?"

"Army brat," he replied, looking around the office. She nodded and went to type something on the computer.

"Alright, Finn, here is your schedule and Artie is in the hall. He'll show you around campus," she said, handing him a paper and he thanked her. Just as he was about to turn around a corner he saw her scrubbing the chair he had been sitting in. The halls were filled with students, only one in a wheelchair, talking to an Asian girl.

"Artie?" Finn just called, the kid in the wheelchair turning to see him. Finn tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He walked over to them.

"I'll see you later, Artie," the girl said, waving and walking off.

"Bye Tina," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Finn?"

"Yeah," Finn replied, looking around.

"I'm Artie," he said, holding out a hand and the bell rang overhead. "I'll show you around the school."

* * *

Finn wasn't listening to Artie tell him about the different kids in the courtyard, he was staring ahead. He had spotted the blonde hair from all of the way across the yard, his mouth hanging open a little. She was dressed in a cheerleading uniform, talking and laughing with her friends all equally dressed.

"Artie!" Finn said, grabbing Artie's shoulder.

"W-What?"

"Who's that?" he said, pointing at the girl that had caught his eye. Artie looked and spotted the blonde laughing.

"Oh. Quinn Frabray, she's the captain of the Cheerios," he said flatly, sitting back in his chair.

"Quinn… She's so… so…"

"Pretty, popular, totally off limits."

"What?" Finn asked, snapping out of his weird little reverie.

"She's off limits dude," Artie said, titling his head to the side a little.

"She has a boyfriend?" Finn asked, his heart sinking in his chest.

"Not exactly," Artie replied, beginning to wheel over to a table and Finn sat down on top where he could keep his eyes on Quinn. "You see, her dad has one big rule for his daughters and that's that they can't date."

"Daughters?"

"Oh, the other one is one we don't really talk about. Rachel Berry," Artie said, pointing towards the other end of the yard, where a group of liberals were arguing. A black haired Rachel was busy reading a book near them.

"Berry?"

"Yeah, they took different names so they can pretend that they aren't really related," Artie explained, "You see, Rachel is a bit of a… well, freak. She is totally nuts. Quinn is her hot and popular sister who is so perfect, everyone forgets that she is related to Rachel at all."

"What can I do to get closer to Quinn?"

"What are you talking about? You can't date her, not like she would let you anyway. She likes the preppy boy types," Artie said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I just want to talk to her, or something like that," Finn said with a sad puppy dog sigh.

"Well, I guess the only way you could is if you spoke French," Artie said, crossing his arms.

"French?"

"She's looking for a French tutor right now, but besides that, I can't think of anything else," Artie said looking up at Finn.

"That's it!" he said, practically jumping off of the table and grinning from ear to ear.

"You speak French?"

"No, but I will!"

* * *

- **Short chapter, just to set everything up. If you have seen the movie, it will roughly follow that. First fic in a long time. Couldn't come up with ideas and this just came up. The idea of Puck being Patrick Verona makes me so happy. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	2. New Rule

**

* * *

**

10 Things I Hate About Glee

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

**A/N: Don't take any of this seriously. I am throwing characters together that fit, mostly because its hilarious to think of them related or together. Who can resist the thought of Rachel and Quinn being stuck as sisters?**

* * *

**Two**

**New Rule**

Rachel and Quinn sat side by side, glaring at their father. Dr. Chin was a nice guy, but he delivered babies for a living so he didn't want to think that one of his precocious little girls would end up on his table pregnant. Lima was a small town and teenage boys had nothing better to do than get girls pregnant. So he created one simple rule for his girls when they were little. No dating until they were 30. A simple, easy rule.

"Daddy, this is ridiculous. I am the only teenager not dating!" Quinn shouting, playing with her cross on her Cheerios uniform.

"Which makes me sleep better at night," Dr. Chin replied, crossing in front of them, pacing nervously. They had been having another fight about all of this. Rachel had gotten the letter not even two minutes before about how she had been accepted into Julliard and she was so excited. For the whole ten seconds that her stick-in-the-mud father allowed her to be.

"I got accepted into Julliard, Dad! I want to go."

"Yeah, let her go so that she can be as far from us as possible," Quinn said, getting a punch in the arm from her sister in retaliation.

"Enough. One problem at a time," Dr. Chin said, pinch the bridge of his nose, "You know very well you can't date, Quinn."

"Yeah, it's better anyway, no one wants to date you for any other reason than you're the 'most popular girl in school'," Rachel said, getting a punch in the arm from Quinn.

"Daddy, this is so stupid, I just want to have a normal teenage life!"

"Alright fine… Old rule out. New Rule…" he said declaritivly, tried of his daughters fighting with him. Rachel sat up to hear the news.

"You can date," Dr. Chin said, pointing at Quinn, who jumped up and Rachel made a face, "When she does," he finished, pointing at Rachel. She gave her dad a wry smile.

"But she's a mutant! What if she never dates?"

"Then you'll never date. Ooh, I like that," he replied, turning away and thinking about the possibilities. Rachel laughed and Quinn gave her a glare.

"This is so unfair!"

Dr. Chin's pager suddenly went off and he had to go, but he was going to finish his discussion with Rachel when he got back. Rachel just got up to head for her room when Quinn pulled on her hair.

"Can't you find some retard to just take you out or something?" Quinn asked, gritting her teeth.

"Guess you'll just have to stay home," Rachel said, walking up the stairs and Quinn shouted in frustration. This was the stupidest thing she had ever heard!

* * *

Artie was not certain why he was even involved in Finn's stupid little plotting. The news of the new rule at the Chin home was spreading like wildfire and Finn had gotten wind of it quickly. He suddenly was wanting to do everything he could to get together with Quinn and so Artie was dragged from his table with the nerds to the practice fields where Finn demanded help with this ridiculous scheme.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, the rule says that you have to get a date for Rachel before you get to ask Quinn out," Artie said, watching the girls play soccer on the field.

"Get Rachel a date?"

"Which sounds impossible to me," Artie said but got a swift punch in the arm.

"Don't say things like that! I'm sure we can find someone to go out with her. What about that guy?" Finn asked, pointing to a fat kid with curly brown hair.

"Probably the only guy in the entire school who has a creepy thing for her. She kicked his junk in the lunch line last year when he tried to feel her up."

"Okay… strike one…"

"Look, Finn, there is no one in their right mind who would want to go out with that maniac. She's completely wacko," Artie said, seeing Rachel marching towards the practice field, a bag in hand. She looked extremely annoyed and everyone stopped playing when they saw her coming. She kept walking, right past them all and kept walking towards her car.

"She is really scary…" Finn whispered, watching Rachel disappear in her car.

"Really… There is no one in this entire school who would date her," Artie said, hoping that this would end the issue of trying to get Finn and Quinn together.

"What about auditions?"

"Auditions?"

"Like you do in theatre, or interviews, or whatever. We should do that with guys who are like into chicks like her."

"You're kidding," Artie said but the stern and serious face of Finn made him sigh. "You're not kidding. Fine… I'll ask my friend Kurt if he'd help us find some guys."

Finn jumped up and slapped Artie hard on the back, almost knocking off his glasses in his excitement. He pushed Artie up the hill and they almost ran right into Quinn.

"S-Sorry," Finn said, letting Artie go and smiling at her.

"No problem. Uh. Is that your friend?" Quinn said, pointing to Artie, beginning to roll backwards.

"Finn!" he yelled, rolling backwards down the hill, Finn turning too late. The practice field was loud with yells as everyone saw Artie rolling down the hill, catching and being thrown into a large group of bushes. Finn ran down to him.

"Artie! Artie are you okay?" he asked, helping him up.

"I'm good," he said, shaking his head, all of the observers applauding loudly.

"Sorry about that, man. She took me completely by surprise. God she's pretty."

"Pretty annoying. Dude."

"Sorry," Finn said, helping Artie back into his chair as the group of observers dispersed with the approach of Mr. Schuester, having seen everyone running to see something.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, Mr. Schue," Artie said, waving a little as Finn helped him up the hill. Just then Noah Puckerman was walking by, spitting on the ground.

"Dude."

"What?" Finn asked, looking around to see what he was looking at.

"Noah Puckerman. He's the solution to all of your problems."

* * *

**- Noah Puckerman. He's the solution to all my problems. Who didn't faint the first time he was sitting by the pool without a shirt on? Come on. You know you did. Anywho, thanks for all of the reviews and favs, I'm really glad y'all are likin it. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	3. Someone With Money, Who's Stupid

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**A/N: I created the character of Victor Savage because I couldn't find a backer.**

* * *

**Three**

**Someone with Money, Who's Stupid**

The plan was explained to Finn probably three times before he could remember it completely. He was a handsome and sweet guy, but he was a little on the slow side. He looked at Artie with pride when he finally understood everything completely.

"So, we're going to get a backer to pay Puck to take out Rachel so I can ask Quinn out on a date. But there's one thing. What's a backer again?"

Artie let out a audible sigh in frustration. This was like the fifth time he had asked.

"A backer is basically someone with money, who's stupid. So we need to convince someone with money that it is a good idea to get Puck to take Rachel out. Someone who probably wants to date Quinn just as much as you do…" Artie said, looking around the cafeteria for a face that would scream idiot. Then he saw him. Sitting a few tables away with the other football players was Victor Savage, the current pretty boy of McKinley High. Rich, stupid and a perfect target for Artie's plan.

"Let me talk to him," Artie said, knowing that if Finn tried he'd get himself confused. He nodded and rolled over to the table, the other guys all looking at him in disgust.

"What do you want," Victor demanded, his friends all closing in around Artie.

"Victor, I am only here to make a proposition, not to cause trouble," Artie quickly explained, gripping his chair a little as Victor nodded at his friends to stand down.

"What do you want, geek?"

"You have heard the news, I'm sure, that Quinn Frabray is now able to date, right?"

"Of course. She's the hottest chick on this campus. Now she's ripe for the taking," Victor replied smoothly, his idiot friends chuckling around him. He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair to look Artie over.

"Well, I have a proposition. The rule that her father has established is that if you get her sister Rachel to date someone, then you get to date Quinn."

"And?"

"Well, I think you should pay someone to take out Rachel."

"Pay someone to take out the spawn of Satan?" he asked, looking over to see Rachel sitting alone at a table reading a book.

"Yeah, someone who has no morals, no scruples, who is completely in for the money."

"You have someone in mind?" Victor asked, starting like Artie's thinking. Artie looked over his shoulder at Puck sitting with Mike Chang, playing with a lighter.

"Noah Puckerman."

"Noah Puckerman?"

Noah Puckerman was the well-known badass kid on campus that no one messed with. Football player and sex god, he was envied by all of the guys in the school. There were dozens of rumors about his exploits with cougars and older women. Puck was probably the only person stupid enough to dare attempt to take out Rachel Berry.

"You think that a guy like him is going to take the nut job out on a date?"

"Well, I'm thinking that he's the only person who can stand up to her and take her out. And besides, it would probably seem like a great challenge. Taming the wild beast that is Rachel Berry."

"And what do you get out of this?" Victor asked, eyeing Artie and he gave a little smile.

"Oh, nothing, just when I am going down the hallway, and I say 'hi' to you, you just say 'hi' back."

"Cool by association?"

"My point exactly."

"Fine. I'll talk to him. Get lost."

Artie nodded and rolled back to Finn, seeing his desperation in the hopes that the meeting had gone well.

"Well?"

"He bought it. So now he is going to convince Puck to take the money and we just have to get to Puck to explain everything. And the tutoring lessons are going well?"

"Not really, French is hard."

Artie made a face but Finn was easily distracted by Quinn and the other cheerleaders passing by their table.

"Focus, Finn," Artie said, snapping his fingers.

"So, what did he say?"

"He's going to talk to Puck. I think we're in."

"Great… in what?"

* * *

Puck was a cool guy who liked to look cool by doing pretty much nothing at all. He just sat around and he was amazing. Which was why he was just sitting on the back of a bench next to Mike Chang and Mark, listening to them talking about the cheerleaders. They were on the practice fields, watching the girls jump around in little tight uniforms, Quinn among them. Puck had no interest in cheerleaders, or any women for that matter. He had more important things to think about. Just as he was beginning to think about those things, Victor Savage and his little cronies appeared around him and the bench.

"Noah Puckerman," Victor said, Puck looking at him with mild interest.

"Do I know you?" he asked, squinting as the sun appeared behind some clouds.

"Victor Savage, model," he said, striking a dumb pose that Mike and Mark chuckled at.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to take out Rachel Berry."

This made everyone laugh, since everyone knew Rachel Berry.

"You have got to be kidding," Puck said, looking across the practice fields to see Rachel Berry currently yelling at some curly haired kid. He looked back at Victor.

"What if I made it worth your while?"

"Excuse me?"

Victor pulled out a twenty and showed it to him. "You see, Quinn is the captain of the cheerleading squad who's dad won't let her go out until her sister goes out on a date. I want to plow Quinn so in order to do that, I have to get someone like you to take out her godforsaken sister."

"You are going to pay me to take out Rachel Berry?"

"Yup."

Puck looked at the other two and they smiled. Money was a great object currently in Puck's life. So he stood up and looked over at Rachel, now marching away from the crying kid. "Twenty? It ain't happening."

"How much?"

"Fifty."

"Fifty?" Victor repeated, glaring at him but didn't have time to argue since Rachel was already marching across the field towards the coach, Ken Tanaka, whistling at the soccer girls. She started to talk to him when a ball rolled over to her and she kicked it into Tanaka's nads in anger. The guys all audibly winced and Victor looked at Puck again.

"Fine. Fifty."

"You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

- **Sorry the update came so late. I got distracted by school but I am glad to have another chapter out there for everyone. Thanks for all of the reivews, I love them! BTW, the title comes from the acutal line that Cameron's friend uses when talking about Joey. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	4. Puck Strikes Out

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

**

* * *

**

**Four**

**Puck Strikes Out**

Puck didn't exactly have a strategy when he approached Rachel the first time. He had followed her off of the practice field and into the auditorium. She was flipping through music, still angry after her little spat at the coach. Puck was certain that his natural charm would be enough. Striking out with Rachel Berry was never really a thought that had crossed his mind. The following conversation took place rather quickly.

"Hey there, girlie," he said smoothly, how he got Santana's attention the month before. Rachel looked up to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "How are you doing?"

"Are you lost?"

"I'll pick you up on Friday?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, I'll take you places you've never been before," he said, though he still didn't seem to understand none of these dumb lines were working on her. She crossed her arms and seemed to take a stand against him.

"To where? Do you even know my name, you asshole?"

Yeah, this was really not the direction he was thinking this entire conversation would go. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to call her girlie after all.

"Uh… I know more things than you think."

Smooth Einstein, very smooth. Surely Rachel Berry was going to fold under such pressure as his idiot remarks. He wasn't exactly ready for her to fight him. Actually, he wasn't expecting a fight at all, since he had never been rejected before. Girls like Rachel Berry came dime a dozen, all bark, no bite. Apparently he had mislead himself into believing that this was going to be the easiest money he was ever going to make.

"Doubtful, extremely doubtful," she said, grabbing her music and brushing past him, though he was granted the pleasure of seeing her skirt bounce up and down and that was some stupid consolation. Unbeknownst to Puck, this entire scene was observed by Artie and Finn standing (well, Artie was sitting) at the back of the auditorium. They had seen their plan falling into reality and wanted to see if everything was going well. Apparently things were going pretty badly. Puck shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk away, not sure what he was going to do next. He had no other real plan to get Rachel on a date.

"We're screwed," Finn said helplessly, looking at Artie. He wasn't as stupid as Artie had been led to believe. Even Finn knew that they were beginning to run into walls. But he was not going to let his hard labor get interrupted by some silly little defeat.

"We're not screwed just yet… We need to figure out how we can convince Rachel that Puck is the only person in the world she should go out with."

"How are we going to manage that?"

"Let's talk to him."

"Who?"

"Puck."

"Do you think he's going to accept our help? I mean the guy seems a little… I don't know… off?"

"He wants to get paid, and we want you to get Quinn, so we have to tell him that we're in on it. Let's go."

* * *

The Chin/Frabray/Berry home was in an uproar as Rachel had to listen to Quinn complaining about how the entire school was talking about Rachel's little incident at the practice fields. Rachel refused to believe that she had done anything wrong, Tanaka had deserved a swift kick to the you-know-where and the soccer ball had been the perfect tool. Of course this ranting and raving was followed by another lecture from her father about going to Julliard. It was in New York and she would be very far away from her family, and Dr. Chin was still angry about it. Rachel managed to avoid any more fighting with the sudden ringing of her father's cell. Another baby was about to be let into the world and he had to go.

Quinn took this oppurtuity to yell at Rachel some more about changing her manic-depressive lifestyle and join the land of the normal.

"Why can't you just act normal for a single day? I heard from Brittany that you cussed out the lunch lady today because she was being oppressive to the woman's work ethic or some crap like that. Why can't you just be normal for once? People wouldn't know what to think about it!"

"You think I want to be a robot like everyone else? Do any of your friends like you because your you or the fact that you are the cheerleading captain?"

"Don't bring the Cheerios into this, Rachel," Quinn said, brushing past her and walking up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, that's mature. Just think about it! What if you suddenly were kicked off the team by that maniac Sue Sylvester?"

"She's not crazy, she's a great teacher."

"The woman took over my English class and tells me that canning works on kids during their education process! She's nuts!"

"Oh, that's funny coming from someone like you. I bet that you spend all day hating everyone and everything and then you come home here and sing all the freaking time!"

"Yeah? Well at least I don't count how many times I brush my hair and make sure that I can fit into my stupid cheerleading uniform!" Rachel yelled, watching Quinn march up the stairs and slam the door behind her. She growled a little to herself and went to the living room to turn on the news. It was Sue's Corner when she turned it on and she rolled her eyes. That woman was crazy. She turned it off quickly and began to read her music. Suddenly the events of the day came back to her and Puck suddenly appearing was a little odd. She had heard of him before, but she didn't really think anything of it. People had said he was scary, but he seemed strangely normal compared to the rumors of him being a demon. Then again, he had been dating the cheerleaders and the like, so rumors were probably just scorn young freshmen with nothing better to do than start them. She closed her folder of music and stared at the ceiling with mild interest in the pattern. It was a little weird that suddenly he had approached her the way he had. No guy had even come close to her since she pepper sprayed Principal Figgins in the face when he had surprised her one night after a late Glee rehearsal. Noah Puckerman suddenly asking her out on a date was a little strange, but she decided she would think nothing else of it and just continue with her daily routine.

* * *

The day following Puck's failure, Artie and Finn found him working out in the weight room after football practice. Artie pushed Finn a little ahead of him as Puck was working on his biceps.

"Puck?"

"What?" he snapped, looking up to see Finn towering over him.

"I'm Finn Hudson and this is my friend, Artie," Finn said, a little nervous because he wasn't going to lie, he was a little terrified of Puck's reputation.

"And?"

"We know what your trying to do with Quinn's sister, Rachel," Finn said, watching Puck continue to work out.

"So you're here to do something about it?"

"Actually, no, we want to help you," Artie said, rolling a little closer, "We actually set up everything so that Finn here can ask Quinn out on a date."

"Quinn? Why does everyone want this dumb girl?"

"Hey!" Finn said, but Artie quickly pulled his arm to calm him down. Puck seemed unfazed and set down his weight and looked at the pair.

"You see, we only convinced Victor to pay you because he's just a pawn in our plan. We are going to help you get Rachel on a date so that Quinn will go with Finn."

Puck's lips curled into a sly smile.

"So you two are going to help me tame the wild beast?"

"We are going to try," Artie replied, smiling slightly, "So we'll find out what she likes and let you know. Also, there is a party at Kurt Hummel's house this weekend. It's the perfect opportunity!"

"I'll think about it…" Puck said, though he was secretly relieved. He had decided that he was going to up the price on Victor Savage and this was a good way to make it happen. He was going to make Rachel like him, no matter what he had to do to make that happen. So these two losers were the perfect in.

Artie and Finn took his sudden change from biceps to pushups as a means that they were done talking. They left talking hushed, excited that their plan was actually going to work. After a quick trip to the copy room where Ken Tanaka was busy icing his lower parts, they copied a flyer for the party. This party was not actually going to happen. Kurt Hummel had insulted Artie's wardrobe and so this party was a little payback for the incident. Together the pair distributed hundreds of flyers for a party that Saturday, one Kurt would know nothing about.

* * *

- **Another chapter up for everyone! I took forever on the last one so I wanted to get the next few out faster. I'm loosely following the movie, so I decided to watch it again. Forgot how amazing it is and of course Patrick Verona, hot! I watched the ABC Family show this summer and fell for Patrick all over again. The new guy is pretty hot too! Anywho, who doesn't love the idea of Puck meeting his match? I always knew that it was going to take a lot more for him to hook up with Rachel than he was planning it would. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	5. Party of Five And A Half

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**Five**

**Party of Five ½**

It was going to be difficult to learn anything more about Rachel Berry than everyone already knew. She was Satan's Mistress who often walked around campus with her nose up at everyone. That much was knowledgeable to the entire population. But to learn more about her, Finn and Artie were going to have to delve deeper. There was only one person closer to Rachel than her own best friend, Mercedes Jones, and that was her sister.

Quinn and Finn were getting along fairly well, besides the fact that Finn wasn't exactly the best French tutor. He had tried, really, really hard to try and understand French but was having a lot of problems. Luckily for him, Quinn didn't know French either so it was a great relationship.

"So, I hope I explained it good enough for you to understand," Finn said when he and Quinn were sitting across from each other at a table in the library.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, my sister is a total freak of nature. She doesn't care what anyone thinks of her and she has these ridiculous dreams about going to New York and crap. She doesn't think about how important high school is!"

"Well, that's why Artie and I need your help to get her to go out with Puck. This weekend Kurt Hummel is having a big party so we were thinking that it would be great if Puck could get her to go. So we need some help."

"What do you want to know?"

"Preferrably her likes, what kind of guy she wants, all that. Puck already struck out with her once so we need you to tell us what we need to do to make him more… appealing?"

"Puck? Noah Puckerman?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wow… I didn't know he even liked Rachel."

"You weren't really listening when I was explaining this, were you?" Finn asked, knowing the feeling was mutual.

"Not really."

"Anyway, we want to help Puck out so anything you could tells us about her would be great."

Quinn folded her hands under her chin and looked at the ceiling. There was so much she knew about Rachel but little she really cared about. She had to think hard and it was a little annoying.

"Well, she is big into musicals, like Cabaret and all that crap. She's also a big time feminist, so probably whatever that entails… Uh… Oh! She's got tickets to some big concert at this club. New Directions. They just opened and she has tickets to go see her favorite band, Vocal Adrenaline."

"Perfect! I'll let Puck know! So, if we can get him to take her to the party, will you go?" Finn asked, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. Quinn smiled, "Of course."

Of course, Finn didn't realize that she was just being nice. Actually, Quinn didn't even want to go to the party for him at all. Victor Savage was the hot stud on campus and in passing the hour before he had asked if she was going to the Kurt Hummel party. She had said she might, thinking that it were impossible. Now there was a real possibility of her crazy sister going to this party and she was going only to see Victor. None of this passed her lips during her little lesson with Finn. She thought he was nice, but he wasn't popular and she had a reputation to uphold. The two parted on completely different levels, Finn celebrating his success and delusion that Quinn liked him and Quinn was still skeptical of her sister ever going to a party.

* * *

Artie and Finn found Puck sitting on the bleachers the afternoon following Quinn and Finn's talk. They sat down around him and asked him how everything was going, knowing full well that he had struck out. Puck played it cool and revealed that he had upped his price, a hundred bucks a date. Victor had been none too pleased but shelled out the cash for the sake of plowing Quinn Frabray. So now he was a hundred bucks richer and ready to figure out how to get Rachel Berry to go to this little party Finn and Artie had set up.

"Well, we found out a lot from Quinn. I went to her Myspace page. There is a problem, it says that she likes pretty guys," Finn said, eyeing Puck and his Mohawk.

"Are you saying I'm not a pretty guy?" he said, glaring at both of them. Artie shook his head automatically.

"He's very pretty!"

"Uh, yeah, I was just making sure!" Finn said quickly, looking at the ground. "Also, Quinn said that she's big into musicals and loves to sing, so…"

"Have you ever been to the club New Directions?"

"New Directions? Are you kidding? Homo Explosion?"

"She is going tomorrow night to see her favorite band, Vocal Adrenaline," Finn said, showing Puck the flyer he had gotten from Quinn. Puck made a face and squinted at the pair.

"I can't be seen at New Directions."

"She's got tickets, it's the perfect opportunity to meet her again, somewhere she feels comfortable. This way she might agree to go out with you if you show a little interest in something she likes," Artie explained and Puck gritted his teeth.

"Fine."

* * *

New Directions was a club a mile from McKinley High, a small club that was infamous for being almost completely overrun with losers and chicks. Puck had avoided the place like the plague because it made his cool-guy status go down by about a million points. Bands that played there were usually girls who couldn't play their instruments and Puck could already feel his IQ dropping as he entered. Dressed in total black this time, Puck was ready to not back down from Rachel's harsh treatment. He walked through a long hallway covered in girls, the sound of Vocal Adrenaline singing loudly overhead. The band was already in their first set as he walked into the crowded room. It was pretty much all girls, singing and dancing. He walked a little further into the room and spotted Rachel dancing close to the front of the stage with her friend Mercedes Jones. He noticed that she was actually smiling a lot nicer than normal; her usual smile really scary and creepy. He could help but smile a bit and walk over to the bar. After the song got halfway, Rachel said she was going to get water and made her way over to the bar. She saw Puck sitting further down the bar, looking distracted and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting a hand on the bar.

"Hi," Puck said, giving his most charming of smiles, "Can't a guy enjoy a little music every once in a while?"

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I just like this band. Don't you?" Puck said, standing up and heading towards the stage and Rachel followed after him.

"You know who Vocal Adrenaline is?"

"Of course, don't you?" he asked, the song beginning to wrap up overhead. "You know I saw you out there dancing and I've never seen you look so sexy."

Silence filled the room and all of the girls giggled, Puck looking around to see that he had said that a little too loud. However, Rachel smiled, looking away in embarrassment. Puck was surprised to see that she even knew how to be embarrassed. It was actually kind of cute.

"Come to Hummel's party with me tomorrow night," he said, getting only a smile as an answer as the next song started. She began to walk away and he called after her, "Is that a yes?"

"No!" she called over her shoulder.

"Then is that a no?"

"No!" she called, and he smiled in triumph. This victory brought to you by Noah Puckerman's endless charm.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30!"

Rachel Berry only waved behind her but Puck took this as a great opportunity. He had almost completely forgotten about the fact that he was doing all of this to get paid.

* * *

**- This chapter brought to you by Noah Puckerman's Charming Smile. I love him so much, he makes me happy. Had a dream last night that my roommate and I were waiting to watch the episode next week and she accidentally turned off my TIVO and it didn't record and I freaked out! . But it's all good, only a dream. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	6. I'm A Party Girl

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**Six**

**I'm A Party Girl**

The night of the party seemed filled with nothing but tension at the Chin home. Dr. Chin noticed nothing strange going on between his two girls at the dinner table. Besides the usual sarcasm and continual bickering, everything seemed normal. A little too normal. His father senses were tingling when the pair departed after another fight to their rooms. Then it happened. A knock at the door and before Quinn could even step off of the staircase her father was at the door. Standing there in a cute purple and black dress was Santana, smiling and waving.

"Santana. In a dress," Dr. Chin said, looking over his shoulder to see that instead of sporting her cheerleading uniform like always, Quinn was wearing a short red dress and pearls. Rachel happened to be coming down the stairs, reading a book.

"Explain."

"We're going to a group study," Santana said quickly and he gave her a look like he wasn't listening to that crap. "It's just a little party."

"A party?" he asked, crossing his arms and Quinn hurried to her side. "Did you know anything about this party?"

Rachel looked up from her book and shrugged her shoulders. She had forgotten completely about Puck asking her out.

"Daddy, please!"

"If your sister isn't going, your not going," Dr. Chin said, looking between Quinn and Rachel. Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her towards the front door.

"Please, Rachel! Everyone who is anyone is going to this party!"

"Do you know why that is? Because they have nothing better to do than make out with each other in a drunken state of extesy, forgetting how to make good choices and ending up pregnant and dumped by the side of the road by the dead-beat dad."

"You are so totally psycho, but please just forget that for one moment and just go!"

Quinn looked so desperate and Rachel sighed loudly. Santana and Dr. Chin were watching with a little bit of anticipation and Rachel looked at the ceiling.

"Fine… I'll make an appearance," she said, and before she knew what was happening there was squealing and Santana and Quinn were hugging her tightly. Dr. Chin looked completely lost, never once in his life thinking his eldest and most responsible daughter would ever go to a high school party.

"Good god, it's starting…" he whispered to himself and Quinn assured him that it was just a party and after getting constant reminders of the rules of the party, Rachel was ready to go. She opened the front door to see Puck just about to knock.

"What are you doing here?"

"7:30, right? I'm early," he said, even though he was fifteen minutes late, but Rachel only smiled at him.

"Whatever, I'm driving," she said, walking past him briskly. Quinn and Santana hurried after them and Dr. Chin gave another audible sigh.

"This is not good…"

* * *

Kurt didn't know what had happened before it was too late. His dad was out for the weekend on a fishing trip and so he was home alone, enjoying a nice Desperate Housewives marathon when the doorbell rang. Before he could stop them, a stampede of high school kids with their own beer, musical equipment and the like invaded his precious home. He was completely flustered, much to the satisfaction of Artie. He and Finn had arrived a little later than everyone else, seeing their handiwork first hand. Everyone from McKinley was there, all laughing, dancing and partying. The only players missing were the Chin sisters.

Of course their arrival was the news that covered the entire party. Rachel walked into the front entrance and everything seemed to go hushed as everyone looked at her. Her being normal was just something no one ever grasped before. Then the arrival of Quinn behind her was even more amazing and the rumors spread like wildfire around the house.

"This is a high school party?" Rachel asked, Puck towering over her and looking around.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. Just seems like something out of one of those dumb teen movies. So generic."

"Sorry its not up to Rachel Berry standards," he said, watching a few girls go by. Before she knew what happened, Victor was suddenly in her face and she glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a free country, isn't it?" he asked, eyeing her and then seeing Puck standing behind her. "I never thought I'd see the day when Rachel Berry would be a normal person for a night and actually enjoy herself."

"I know why you're here. Don't mess with my sister," Rachel said, crossing her arms and he touched her hair.

"Oh, little Rachel, I will promise you that I'll stay away from her, but it's a wonder if she'll stay away from me," he said, and walked away. She took a long deep breath in and out and saw someone walking by with a bunch of drinks. Puck was surprised to see her grabbing one and downing it quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting smashed, isn't that what you do at a party?" she asked, grabbing another before the guy could keep going. Puck didn't have time to respond when Artie and Finn appeared nearby to distract him.

"I can't believe you managed to charm Rachel into coming," Finn said, patting Puck on the back.

"Yeah, well, her sister's here, so go and find her," Puck said, realizing that Rachel had disappeared already. He hurried off, leaving the boys behind him.

"This is great, I am going to finally get to see Quinn in a real social atmosphere."

"Yeah, 'cause school doesn't count," Artie said to himself but Finn was already off to the races to find Quinn. But he was found to be extremely disappointed and upset when he found her. She was standing and flirting with Victor. Victor had kept his promise to Rachel, Quinn had found him, not the other way around.

"Quinn?"

She turned to see Finn standing on a step lower than the pair.

"Finn… What are you doing here?" she asked, looking at him in surprise. She looked to see Santana standing nearby and quickly grabbed her arm. "Do you know Santana?"

"We have Chemistry together," Finn said, looking at her and smiling a little. She only made a face and walked off. Victor grabbed Quinn by the shoulder and began to guide her to another room.

"Ignore that loser," he said, and Finn watched Quinn go. So this entire time she had been playing him? Him? Finn Hudson? The same Finn who had done everything he could so that she would be able to go out, so that she could go out with him? Victor had paid for Quinn. Well, if she didn't care about him, he didn't care either. That's what he told himself when he went to find Puck and tell him everything was off.

Puck unfortunately was in the middle of trying to stop Rachel from drinking too much. Apparently when you don't do it often, you can go a little overboard. This was a new concept for Rachel, who had downed her third shot of the night.

"Should you be doing that?"

"What? You going to stop me?"

"No, you can do whatever you want, but maybe you should try taking it easy?" he asked, looking around to see that everyone was getting rowdy with the beginning of a new song. When he looked back he saw that he had lost Rachel again. He looked around and Victor suddenly appeared at his side.

"How did you manage it?"

"What?"

"Getting Rachel Berry to come?"

Before Puck could answer and turned around to see something he wasn't expecting. Rachel was climbing up, in a fairly short skirt, onto a table and dancing. The entire room was packed with people laughing and cheering her on as she danced for them all. Puck hit his forehead with his palm and pushed his way through the crowd. Rachel was a little too tall and when she went to her full height, she hit the very low chandelier that was hanging down above her head. Puck managed to catch her in time, but the entire crowd was applauding and laughing at her. He helped her to her feet but she almost fell down again and he knew he was in trouble.

"Let's get you somewhere you can sit down," he said, picking her up at the arms to help her towards the terrace. Sitting Rachel down, whom was still giddy and high from her little buzz, kept falling over while Puck tried to help her out.

"Puck," Finn said, having found him, "I need to talk to you."

"Dude? Right this second?" he asked, catching Rachel before she fell over again.

"Please?"

Puck sighed and stood up, moving a little away from Rachel to hear what Finn had to say.

"She doesn't want me, she never did. She was just using me to get to Victor. So I'm calling this whole thing off," Finn said, Puck crossing his arms and looking at him.

"Do you like this chick?"

"Yeah."

"Was she worth all of this trouble?" he asked, showing Finn the raging party going on inside.

"I mean, I thought she was," he said but before he could make another excuse Puck punched him in the shoulder.

"Dude, don't let anyone tell you that you can't have what you want. If you like the girl you're a thousand times better for her than Victor Savage. You just need to show her that. Don't give up," he said, realizing that Rachel was falling over again. Catching her he helped her to her feet. "I got to run bro, or I might lose this sister."

"Yeah… right…" Finn replied, watching them walk away. Before he could turn away he heard Quinn's voice.

"I'm bored to death," she said, looking at Santana, "Let's just go."

"You ladies going somewhere else?" Victor asked, appearing out of nowhere being Quinn.

"Oh, can't, I have curfew. Damn," she said sarcastically, and Santana looked at Victor.

"I don't have to be home until two," she said, and Quinn looked at her in disgust.

"Santana?"

"You had your chance," she said, Victor showing her the way to his car and Quinn rolled her eyes. She noticed Finn standing a little further away and sighed inwardly. Walking over to him she looked up.

"Great party huh?" he asked sarcastically, looking at his watch.

"Can you give me a ride home?" she asked suddenly and before Finn could deny her, she was pulling on his arm towards his car.

* * *

- **A typical high school party for everyone. I don't remember ever going to a party like that when I was in high school. Then again I was a nerd... probably why I was never invited... . Poor Finn, he gets to be pathetic for a while. And of course who didn't think that Rachel getting up on a table and dance hilariously awesome? I was imagining it the entire time I was writing the scene. Lol. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	7. Don't Drink and Derive

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**Seven**

**Don't Drink and Derive**

Puck never watched a romantic comedy in his entire life. If anything, a car crashing was far more interesting than seeing Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds making out. So that was probably why he realized a little too late that he was going down a dark path when he set into motion the following events.

Taking Rachel home was harder than it would seem. She was tripping everywhere and so he had to stop halfway to her car to let her sit down. Luckily there was a bench so he sat her down. He had been getting a lot of fun flashes up her skirt and was wondering internally if the girl knew how to wear anything else. But he didn't think about this long because she kept having problems sitting upright. Catching her, he had to steady her and only until he was holding the small of her back up while they sat down was she actually balanced. She looked at him sideways and smiled a little.

"You know? You're eyes are shiny," she said, and leaned forward a little, and before he knew what was happening, she was lying with her head on his lap, making him almost jump off the bench in surprise. He had to help her back to her feet, telling her over and over that it was probably best that she not fall asleep. So he took her back to her car and set her in the passengers seat. Driving back, he had to listen to her singing loudly to one of her favorite musicals, and couldn't help but smile a bit when she smiled at him.

"I want to do this," she said, pointing at the CD player.

"What?"

"Install car radios. Go on Broadway. My dad would just love that," she said sarcastically and Puck looked at her sideways. They pulled up in front of her house and he turned off the car. Rachel laid her head back against the headrest and looked at him. He could tell that she was still really wasted.

"You know what? You're not as vile as I thought you were," she said, and Puck took that to be a complement. Then again, coming from Rachel Berry that really must have counted for something. But before he knew what was happening, she was leaning in for a kiss. Turning to face the front, he automatically let the first thing that came to his mind spill out. A total moment of uncoolness that had immediate results.

"We shouldn't do that."

Rachel straightened up and stared at him, embarrassed and bewildered and before he could bite his tongue she was getting out of the car and slamming the door. He watched her march up to her front door, slamming it behind her. If Noah Puckerman had ever watch a chick flick in his entire life, he would have been so ashamed of himself. His only assurance that this would be all forgotten is the thought that Rachel wouldn't remember anything that had happened the next day. Getting out of her car and leaving the keys in the glovebox, he got into his truck and took off into the night in a perpetual state of mourning over his own stupid cliché panic attack.

* * *

While Puck had made a total ass of himself in front of Rachel, Finn was actually having much better luck. He drove Quinn all the way to her house in silence. Parking he looked sideways at her and expected her to just get out of the car. Then suddenly he had to ask her something quickly.

"You never wanted to go out with me, did you?"

"I… Of course I did," she replied hesitantly, looking away.

"No you didn't. God, I went through all of his crap! I told everyone that there was no way that she could be that conceded, that she would appreciate the trouble I went through. But apparently I was wrong. You are the bratty little princess everyone made you out to be," Finn said, and Quinn looked at him sideways, seeing that he was really flush. His entire night was coming crashing down on the car and she did the only thing she knew how to do to make him stop. She liked him, she was stupid. So leaning over, she pulled his face towards hers in a sudden short kiss and pulling back, she opened the car door. Finn just stared at her as she closed the door and walked away in silence, smiling to herself as she went. Finn looked back at the steering wheel.

"Score…"

* * *

Mercedes Jones and Tina C were sitting together in the cafeteria when Rachel suddenly appeared before them. They had not be present at the party, but the rumors were already spreading everywhere. They looked at her in anticipation.

"Did you really go with Noah Puckerman?"

"T-That guy is h-h-hot," Tina said, Rachel giving them the glare of death.

"He's an asshole."

"What happened?"

"Can you believe this? I was totally wasted and so he drove me home. I thought everything was going great and so I tried to kiss him."

"And?"

"'We shouldn't do that.'"

"Y-You're kidding!" Tina exclaimed and Mercedes made a loud shocked noise.

"That boy ain't right. Or he's gay."

"I couldn't believe it either! I am so mad. He made me look like a complete and total idiot!" Rachel said, hitting the table with a fist and sitting back in it.

"W-What are you g-g-going to do?" Tina asked, opening a package of peanuts.

"I don't know, what does a girl do when the only guy who seems to show any interest suddenly isn't interested?"

"This totally sucks," Mercedes said, patting Rachel on the hand.

"I know, right? What do you guys think I should do?"

"W-Why n-n-not make him ex-explain himself?" Tina asked and Mercedes scoffed at her.

"Please, he'll just make up some dumb excuse. When you see him, just blow him off, or throw something at him."

Rachel nodded and sat back in her chair, fixing her skirt.

"I'm going to make him wish he were never born."

* * *

"I thought you wanted to call this whole thing off?" Puck asked, sitting across from Finn on the practice field.

"I did, but then she kissed me."

"Where?" Puck asked, giving him a bit a leer.

"In the car," Finn replied, smiling and Puck rolled his eyes. Artie suddenly came towards them on the field.

"What is the what?"

"Apparently, Tina said that Rachel now hates you with the passion of a thousand burning suns and if you come near her she's going to throw something at you," Artie reported, fixing his glasses. Puck ran his hand through what little hair he had.

"I can't believe she even remembers anything, she was completely out of it."

"Well apparently Tina believes that you should watch out, she's angrier than ever," Artie warned.

"Maybe you can just let her cool down for a few days," Finn suggested and before they knew what was happening, a baseball went flying right past them, narrowly missing Puck's head. Rachel was standing on the field with the other girls who were tossing balls to each other.

"M-Maybe a little longer than that," Puck whispered, staring at Rachel as she went back to practice.

* * *

- **Quick update, this is just a segway into the next part of the story. I know everyone is looking forward to seeing Puck singing (I want a moment like that someday...) swoon. Remember everyone, hell hath no fury like a woman who is told "we shouldn't do that." Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	8. You Embarass the Girl

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is "Hello" from Hawk Nelson.**

* * *

**Eight**

**You Embarrass the Girl**

Finn sometimes did have his brilliant moments. Unlike Puck, he did watch a bunch of romantic comedies while growing up, along with many soap operas because of his mom. So when he opened his mouth to speak a really great idea formed in the back of Puck's mind, but he was more annoyed that he hadn't thought of it more than anything.

"Embarrass her. Do something that'll make her want to come back to you!" Finn said, thinking about all of the movies where the man embarrassed the girl in front of hundreds of witnesses so she couldn't resist him.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do something that'll show her that you made a mistake and she should forgive you," Finn replied, looking between Puck and Artie. Artie was actually stunned to think that Finn could form a whole plan by himself so he only nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"No, it'll work! Trust me!"

"What would I do, then?" he asked, eyeing Finn, trying to seem annoyed.

"Do something unexpected," Artie suggested, looking at Puck sideways.

"Like?"

"Well, do you have some kind of hidden talent that no one really knows about?"

* * *

"Rachel?" Finn asked, making her look over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I am Finn, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Finn? Quinn's Finn?"

"Uh, well, yeah… I mean… not officially or anything… But I just wanted to know if you knew how to play golf."

"Golf?"

"Yeah, I don't know anything about it and I was wondering if you could help me. Quinn said that you were super smart."

Rachel crossed her arms and looked a little suspicious but Finn looked just so innocent that she finally nodded her head. He flashed her a smile and showed her the way to the practice fields. Artie was already in the stands with Tina and Mercedes, plucking the strings of an electric guitar. The band was hanging out from marching and a gym class was throwing around baseballs. Finn showed Rachel the little setup he had, and she picked up a golf club to show him what to do.

Finn looked over at Artie and nodded a little. Artie turned on the amplifier next to his wheelchair and began to play loudly. The stands were suddenly filled with loud music and Rachel looked up and around to see where it was coming from.

"You never leave my mind," came loudly over the intercom and everyone on the fields stopped to listen. "My sweet, sweet Rachel."

Rachel turned to look at the top of the stands to see Puck standing there with a microphone in his hand. Everyone looked over at her to laugh. Her face went a little red as he sang.

_You never ever leave my mind  
My sweet, sweet Madeline  
Every time I look into your eyes  
I feel like I'm alive  
And I can barely make a sound  
Whenever you're around  
You can find me hiding in the crowd  
Next time you come to town_

Rachel found herself crossing her arms and watching him walk down the stairs, dancing a little. Before the chorus, the band suddenly stood up and started playing the chorus. Everyone in the crowd on the fields were laughing and watching. Puck kept singing and Rachel started to smile.

_Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times_

_Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times_

Rachel looked around to see everyone getting closer to the stands. She knew what he was doing and she was trying to resist him. But it was a little difficult when he smiled at her with each new line of song.

_Wish I could somehow let you know  
That all the way from here to Mexico  
You're the one and only girl for me  
He-he tu es un, bonjour oui oui  
And my tongue gets tied so quick  
I get so nervous I'm feeling sick  
I turn into the world's worst Romeo  
Every time I try to say hello_

_You're so fine  
Been on my mind  
Get nervous every time  
I see you hop on by_

_Every time I want to say hello  
Every time I want to stay I go  
Can't ever find the words to let you know  
Sometimes you plague my mind a million times_

By the time he had finished he was over by Artie and someone had already called for the campus police. They were coming and grabbing him, but he kept singing and everyone clapped for him. Rachel couldn't help herself, she clapped along with them as he was taken off to detention. It was kind of nice to watch him get his. But after a brief thought, she realized that she might have been the cause. Maybe. She had forgiven him, though. And she couldn't help but notice that he was a fairly good singer.

* * *

Puck was determined to believe that the whole singing thing had not worked. He had seen Rachel smiling and while that gave him a little bit of hope, he was still stuck in detention. The entire classroom was silent, the delinquents of McKinley all watching Sue Sylvester stand angrily at the head of the classroom. Placing his head on the desk he sighed inwardly and wondered when his three hours was ever going to be over.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Rachel appeared. Sue looked up to see her and frowned. Puck looked up from his desk to see her walk past him briskly to Sue. She stopped in front of Sue who stood up at the desk she had been observing everyone from.

"Berry. What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Sylvester, I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"About what, Berry?" she asked, sitting down in her chair. Puck looked over the other kids in front of him to see that Rachel was doing something behind her back. He noticed that her hands were folded behind her and pointing towards the large windows. He realized that she was breaking him out of detention.

"Well, I know that you have been working really hard with the Cheerios on your new piece for nationals."

"And?"

"Well, I was wondering what kind of music you were doing," Rachel said, motioning with her hand again and Puck got the message that she was trying to bust him out. He grabbed his jacket and slowly crawled out of his seat and Rachel kept Sue distracted.

"Why?"

"Well, Glee is really wanting to go to Nationals as well, and of course any leg up in the competition would be great. So naturally, I came to you."

"Berry, I am glad that I have shown such influence on you and your little band of freaks."

"Uh… Of course," Rachel said, watching Puck sneak around a table full of science projects and just when he was about to clear the window he knocked into a chair. Sue was turning to look what the noise was when suddenly Rachel grabbed her shirt and flashed her quickly. Everyone in detention sat up, and Puck got out quickly.

"Berry… Why is your shirt up?"

"Oh, I was just… uh, airing out my… chest. Well, I don't want to take up any more of your precious time, Ms. Sylvester," she said, laughing embarrassingly, quickly putting down her shirt and turning around to march out. The class broke out into applause, Rachel quickly left, red in the face.

* * *

-** Decided to pick another song for Puck to sing. Thought about "Sweet Caroline" but then I found this great song from Hawk Nelson. Totally awesome. Listen to it while imaging him singing to Rachel, it makes you smile. Lol. And of course, I've been looking forward to making Rachel flash someone this entire chapter. Woot! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	9. Prom Problems

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**Nine**

**Prom Problems**

Rachel was sitting on the stands when Puck sat down next to her, lying back and looking at her.

"So… You busted me out of detention. Did she notice I was gone?"

"I would not know."

"I can't believe I am seeing the day when Rachel Berry would bail me out of detention," Puck said, putting his arms over his head in triumph.

"Yes, well, it was a once-in-a-lifetime thing," she said, looking over her shoulder at him, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"So what did you do to distract her long enough for me to get out?" Puck asked, squinting at her as the sun was going down over the stadium.

"I dazzled him with my… uh… wit. I am a very smart person, so of course I used words to keep her engaged," she replied, now staring down at her chest to relive the scary scene that had only taken place fifteen minutes before.

"So what do you want to do?"

"What?"

"You got me out of prison, so I am going to take you somewhere," he said, standing up and holding out a hand and she smiled. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet. They had decided that this little date was going to include ice cream and Puck was to pay for everything after having embarrassed Rachel in front of the entire student body. Of course it hadn't been everyone, but Puck was still paying anyway.

* * *

While everything was going well with Rachel and Puck, there was something that had happened five hours prior to the singing incident that is worth mentioning. Prom. It was coming up and everyone was in anticipation about it and since Rachel had still been angry with Puck, he wasn't even thinking about it. But when Victor came up to him that morning with two hundred dollars in hand, he was suddenly thinking about it again.

"I want Quinn at the prom, so you get her sister there, you get another hundred after its over," Victor said and Puck looked at the ground.

"Sorry, I'm not doing it anymore."

"W-Wait! You can't bale now! What about three hundred?"

Puck looked at the money and let a deep breathe in and out. It was good money. He took the money. That's what he used to bribe the band to help him. The other two fifty was going to be for something else but he wasn't sure anymore. Getting Rachel to like him again was the first priority, so when it worked he was worried about the next step. Convincing the Princess that it was a good idea that she go with him to the prom was going to be harder than he probably wanted to think about. So getting in her good graces, getting her when she was her happiest was his best bet. That was why he bought her ice cream, took her to the mall and bought her the Vocal Adrenaline CD. This was all to get her in a good place. That's why he dropped the hint when he had the chance.

"Go to the prom with me."

Okay, so it wasn't exactly a hint. Rachel and he were sitting on her front porch, looking over Lima. She looked sideways at him, and at first thought he was kidding.

"Is that a command?"

"Why won't you go?"

"Is it so wrong to not want to go?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder in the way she seemed to do whenever she was getting annoyed with a subject. Puck wasn't going to back down.

"Is it so wrong for you to go to the prom with me?"

"Why are you pushing this?"

"Can't you just enjoy yourself for once in your life?" he almost yelled, getting a silent glare from Rachel. He looked out at the landscape and she stood up, heading into her house and slamming the door behind her. He closed his eyes and knew that it was probably not the best way to ask her. In a matter of a few days he had already screwed up twice. He was going to tell Victor that he was done. At least that's what he kept telling himself when he sat in his car outside of Rachel's house. Something about what she had said was getting to him. He didn't know what but it was freaking annoying.

* * *

Finn was having pretty much as little luck with Quinn as Puck was having with Rachel. Sure everything was going well but he had forgotten the most crucial part. He was supposed to ask her to prom. Well, actually, he was supposed to ask her out altogether. When they were working on their French, which mostly included Finn trying to read and failing at it. Quinn played with her phone and looked annoyed. She was getting tired, thinking that Finn was just dancing around the asking part of the prom.

"So… uh…"

"Are you ever going to ask me?"

"Huh? Ask you what?"

"Prom!" she almost yelled, slamming her book shut and almost storming off. Finn was completely confused and found himself staring at his French book. He sat in complete and utter silence for a long minute and then stood up, heading out of the library. Artie was off doing something and so he went to the next person he could ask. Unfortunately, she was still angry with Puck.

Finn found Rachel sitting outside of the choir room, reading a book. He sat down next to her on the bench and she looked up.

"Hi."

"You."

"S-Sorry?"

"You tricked me. Getting me to go out and be made fun of by that asshole."

"Oh, Puck. Sorry about that. Actually, I wanted to ask you for your advice about something that has nothing to do with Puck," Finn said and she saw that he was serious.

"What is it?"

"Its about your sister. I… I kind of like her and she just went all chick-batty on me about the prom… and…"

"And what?"

"Apparently you're supposed to ask the girl you like to go to the prom with you…"

"Not exactly, but I can understand your logic. You want advice on how to make up with Quinn?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know her better than anyone," Finn replied, sitting with his back against the wall as a group of Cheerios passed.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, since I'm not going to prom."

"Y-You're not going?" Finn asked, surprised. He was sure Puck would have asked her already. "Don't have a date?"

"No," Rachel said, crossing her arms and looking straight ahead, "But I think it is a statement to not go."

"Of course… What statement would that be?"

"That I am not going to dress up like a Barbie and dance really close with a bunch of strangers."

"That's it? I thought something happened between you and Puck or something," Finn replied in relief. Rachel looked up at him.

"What makes you say that?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know… you seem to have the tendency to treat people like crap sometimes when they don't do something you like. Last week, I saw you kick a kid in the shin when he touched your arm inappropriately. Just made me wonder…"

Rachel looked straight ahead again and sighed.

"So, Quinn really wants to go to this prom thing?"

"I guess…"

"Where is she?"

"Who knows?"

"Try asking her politely tomorrow, I'm sure you'll get a better result," Rachel said quickly, jumping to her feet and marching off, leaving a grinning Finn behind her.

* * *

- **Didn't like the scene in the movie where Kat confessed to sleeping with Victor, so I gave Rachel a different motivation to go to Prom. Sorry for the slow update, totally forgot where i was storing this chapter and finally found it again. Thanks for all of the reviews, y'all, they are awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	10. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**Ten**

**I Wanna Dance With Somebody**

Puck was still brooding over everything that had happened. He was so angry that Rachel didn't trust him, but then again every time he thought about that he started feeling stupid and guilty. Their entire relationship was based on money. But then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked down to see it was Rachel. Answering almost nervously he tried to seem smooth.

"Yup?" Really? That sucked, dude.

"Puck?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking at the sky overhead.

"It's Rachel."

"Oh, yeah…" God he needed help. Why was it every time he talked to her he seemed to lose his whole bad boy cool persona?

"I have thought about it and I might have jumped to conclusions about you and your intentions for prom. So I am now asking that you please forgive me and ask me one more time to go to the prom."

Puck stared dumbfounded at the sky, his mouth hanging open a bit. What was he supposed to say? Was this a trick?

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah… Uh… Rachel Berry. Would you do me the honor of coming with me to prom?" Dude, that was the worst. But it managed to work.

"Yes, I will go with you. Meet you there."

And before he could say anything else, she hung up. He started to grin stupidly and he wasn't exactly sure why.

* * *

Finn twidled his thumbs nervously, trying to think of what to say. Quinn was probably still angry at him, and who could blame her? He was a moron. But luckily the talk with Rachel kind of cheered him up. He liked her. She was nice. Suddenly he was starting to feel a little guilty about using her to get to Quinn. He was actually feeling really crappy about that. Everything seemed to escape him, though, when Quinn came walking down the hall. She was on her way to Cheerios and Finn was desperate to talk to her.

"Quinn!"

She looked up to see him. She gave him a blow off look and kept walking but Finn stood his ground.

"Please. I need to ask you something."

That made her stop and turn around, crossing her arms.

"You have one minute."

"I was wrong. Please will you go with me to the prom tomorrow night?"

He was actually completely and totally sorry. She could tell that he had been worrying about what to say. She wanted to just shoot him down but he was so cute. She finally sighed and nodded her head.

"I will go with you to prom."

Efficiently to get to Cherrios she hurried off, but did manage to see him punching the air in triumph. He was really just too cute to deny.

* * *

Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was really not something she would really like to wear in public, it was the only thing she owned that had sequence on it. It was white and the only dress she owned that could be considered prom-like. She tied back her hair and Quinn strangely enough gave her a beautiful white butterfly hair pin to decorate her hair with. This was probably in thanks for going to prom, and Rachel didn't want to push her luck with Quinn.

They were just starting to get along better since the new rule was in place and the sudden news that Rachel was going to prom re-ignited the love Quinn had for her big sister. Of course, Rachel also had a hand in Finn taking a second stab at asking Quinn out, but she refused to admit that.

She walked down the stairs towards the front door when she came face-to-face with her father. Quinn was at the top of the stairs coming down too and had stopped when she saw her father standing below.

"Where are you going?"

"Prom," Rachel replied quickly, and he crossed his arms.

"Very funny sweetie, but where are you really going?"

"I'm really going to the prom. I'm meeting my date there, so," Rachel said, walking around him and opening the door and before he could get another word in Quinn had reached the base of the stairs.

"Daddy, what do you think?" she asked, showing off her royal blue prom dress and he stared at her.

"What is that for?"

"Prom."

"I've been hearing that a lot lately," he replied, looking at the door where Rachel had just left.

"You said that if Rachel goes, I could go!" she reminded him and just then the doorbell rang. He opened it before Quinn even had the chance and towering at the door was Finn Hudson.

"Hello, I'm here to pick of Quinn," Finn said a little too excited and just as he was about to reach out and shake her father's hand she grabbed it and hurried out.

"Let's go!" she said, and before her father had the chance to say anything they were hurrying down the front lawn.

"Oh god… it's starting…"

* * *

Despite everything Rachel ever thought about Noah Puckerman, she could say one thing. He cleaned up nice when he tried. He looked very handsome in his tuxedo, a red carnation in the pocket. He spotted her coming towards him, holding up the dress to keep it from dragging along the floor. A couple was having their picture taken nearby.

"You look great," he breathed, looking her over. He held out his arm for her to take and smiled. He produced a single stemmed rose and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you. You clean up nice," she replied, looking at the tuxedo. "Where did you get a tux at the last minute?"

"Oh, it was just something I happened to have lying around," he replied, smirking off as he thought of stealing it from his mother's closet earlier in the day. "And the dress?"

"Oh, just something I happened to have, you know, lying around," she replied playfully and he smiled down at her, noticing now that she was the prettiest he had ever seen her. He showed her down the stairs and to the dancing, and she spotted Quinn and Finn among the crowd. She even spotted Artie and Tina, Mercedes with someone she didn't know and even saw Kurt further amongst the sea of faces.

"Everyone is here…" Rachel said to herself, actually surprised to be joining the masses for the first time in her high school career. Puck took her hand and they started to dance to the band. At the end of the song a familiar song came on and Rachel looked to the stage to see her favorite band. Vocal Adrenaline was standing on stage, singing loudly and she almost squealed in delight.

"Oh my god its-" she practically shouted, pointing and Puck smiled down at her.

"I called in a favor," he said and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her. She pulled away as the music swelled loudly overhead and she leaned against him. Puck was completely lost, he didn't know what to do. He just enjoyed her head pressing against his shoulder as they slow danced.

Fate was a fickle bitch in Quinn's opinion. She had gone off to the restroom, leaving Finn to hang out alone near the dancing. Just as she was fixing her makeup she looked up to see Santana dressed in a black prom dress.

"Santana? What are you doing here?"

"Don't think you're the only sophomore invited to prom. Victor just picked me up," she replied, looking at her face in the mirror.

"Congrats, he's all yours," Quinn said, checking her reflection again.

"Thanks for being so generous, Princess. But just so you know, Victor only wanted to date you for one reason, he had a bet going with his friends. He was going to nail you tonight."

Quinn nearly dropped her lipstick. She hurried out of the bathroom past her. That was the reason why Finn had managed to get Victor to agree to backing their little project. He had wanted to sleep with her? And Victor was there, so that meant only one thing. He was going to go and see Puck!

She hurried down the stairs to the dancing but it was too late, she saw the back of Victor heading towards Puck and Rachel. Puck looked up to see him and he let Rachel go.

"When I shell out that much, I except results. I didn't pay you to take out Rachel so Quinn could show up with that doorknob," Victor yelled, and Rachel stopped dancing to look at Puck.

"Nothing in it for you, huh?" she asked, grabbing up her dress and pushing through the crowd. Puck looked at Victor and then went running after Rachel. The entire night was now officially ruined. Victor turned around to see Finn coming towards him, having seen the entire thing between him and Puck.

"Look," he said, and just before he could do anything, Victor punched him in the face, knocking him down. Quinn came running up behind him, everyone around them gathering in a circle to see the fight. Victor turned around and before she knew what was happening she punched him in the nose. Before he could even start yelling at her she kicked him in the shin and kneed him in the balls. He fell over, yelling in pain and she helped Finn to his feet.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied, smiling, getting a quick kiss before she hurried off to find Rachel.

Rachel was already halfway down the stairs when Puck caught up with her.

"Rachel! Let me explain!" he called, stopping her.

"What? Did you get paid extra if you slept with me?" she yelled, and he tried to kiss her but she pushed him again, running down the rest of the stairs before he could even regain his balance. Quinn appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down to see that Rachel was already gone. Puck looked up to see her and then back at where Rachel had left. The night was ruined forever.

* * *

**- Who doesn't root for Bianaca when she kicks Joey's ass? Finally getting around to finishing this story. Puck really made me mad at the end of the season with all of the Quinn crap. Didn't feel like finishing this story for a long time. Oh well, I still can't help but love him. Thanks for reading!**

**Invader Hog**


	11. Those Ten Things

**10 Things I Hate About Glee**

**Summary: AU Quinn is the most popular girl at McKinley High. Her sister Rachel is something else entirely. For Finn, it's a problem. For Puck it's a challenge. And for Rachel, its about time. Based on the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 10 Things I Hate About You or Glee**

* * *

**Eleven**

**Those 10 Things**

Rachel's head was buzzing. She had the entire weekend to think about what had happened. For some strange reason it made perfect sense. Puck approaching her randomly and nevering giving up when she turned him down. All of this was so that her worst enemy, Victor, could try and get with Quinn. She had fallen for everything. She was more angry at herself more than anyone else. This was why she stayed by herself, she hated all men and refused to try and be like everyone else. You get hurt.

She was sitting silently on the front porch of her house, swinging aimlessly on the large bench swing. She looked up when Quinn came out of the front door with a cup of milk for her.

"Thanks…"

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us? Finn and I are going sailing," Quinn said as Finn pulled up in front of the house.

"No, it's okay, you two go ahead," she replied and her sister nodded, walking towards Finn's car. Just as they were driving off Dr. Chin stepped out onto the front porch.

"Where is Quinn going?"

"To meet bikers, big ones. Full of sperm."

"Funny…" he replied dryly, noticing that she was just staring off into the distance. "So tell me about this prom, was it hoppin'?"

She rolled her eyes as he sat down next to her. She didn't want to say anything. It was the worst night of her life. She had finally met someone so sweet and nice and turns out that he was the worst person on earth. He had only been around her because he was getting paid to do it. It drove her crazy to think about all of the stupid crap that she had gone through, how embarrassed she had made herself.

"Parts of it," she replied, thinking about the moment when Victor announced it to everyone that she was being dated for money, and then the thought of Puck trying to kiss her on the stairs.

"Which parts?" her father asked, interrupting the thoughts of Puck, which she was thankful for.

"The part where Quinn beat the hell out of some guy," she said, taking a drink of her milk and her father stared at her.

"Quinn did what?"

"What?" she asked, seeing his shock, "Afraid I've rubbed off on her?"

"No… impressed actually," he said, and she stared at him. This was the first time she had ever seen her father so calm. He seemed like a completely different person. She went back to her milk and he sighed audibly.

"Rachel… we never talk. You never really have let me be there for you since you were little. Quinn tells me everything, but you've always been strong, independent, I've felt pretty useless these past ten or so years…"

"Daddy…" she replied, not really wanting to hear him talk about this.

"So when you go to Julliard, it's going to be really hard for me to look out for you."

She looked up at him in complete surprise.

"W-When I go?" she asked, almost dropping her cup.

"Don't tell you me you've changed your mind," he said, trying to look fatherly, "I've already sent them a check."

She gasped loudly and set down her cup to throw her arms around her father in a hug. She was so happy, she was actually going to do what she wanted. Her father was actually going to accept that she wanted to get away, do something greater with her life. She was about to cry. There was only one thing left that was making her feel like she had an anchor around her neck.

* * *

Mr. William Sheuster was a nice teacher, and after the incident with Sue Sylvester and a student with epilepsie, it was decided that he would take over teaching English. It was his assignment that Rachel sat down to writing after she had thought the entire weekend through. After talking with her father, after seeing Quinn so happy, she needed to get through it. It was from a sonnet of Shakespeare's and she was going to have to write her own poem that was based off of it. She knew what she wanted to say. He was in the same class. She had never become so aware of him until these past few weeks.

She pulled out a pen and wrote for an entire hour, three sheets already in the trash. This was her chance to say what she needed to say. She wanted to sing it, but that wasn't allowed. She needed a poem. Finally it came to her. She had been wanting to say something and here it was. She quickly wrote it down and went to sleep, thinking of little else than Monday morning.

* * *

"Alright, who wants to be the brave one and read theirs out loud?" Mr. Shue asked, looking around the sea of faces. None stirred and Puck looked over at Rachel as her hand slowly went up.

"I'll go," she said, looking around to see that there was no one else. Mr. Shue nodded his head and watched her walk up to the front. She opened the notebook she was holding and she took a long sigh inward. This was what the frustration and the hurt and the anger had been building up to. This moment was when she was going to express the pain, torment and depression she had been experiencing since hearing those words from Victor's mouth. She looked at the lines and slowly began.

_I hate the way you talk to me,_

_And the way you cut your hair._

_I hate the way you drive my car,_

_I hate it when you stare._

Puck watched her and she didn't look anywhere else but her page and then at him. He knew she was talking about him. He knew that she was angry. He watched her intently.

_I hate your big dumb combat boots,_

_And the way you read my mind._

_I hate you so much it makes me sick,_

_It even makes me rhyme._

Someone in the back of the classroom giggled and she smiled a little. This wasn't going too terribly bad, but she was only a few verses in.

_I hate the way you're always right._

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh,_

_Even worse when you make me cry._

That was the line she started to lose her composure. The rest of it was only downhill. She could feel her tears beginning to well up and luckily she had memorized the poem or she might have not been able to finish it. She took a gasp of air in before continuing. Puck didn't say anything.

_I hate it when you're not around,_

_Or the fact that you didn't call._

_But mostly I hate it that I don't hate you,_

_Not even close._

_Not even a little bit._

_Not even at all._

She closed the notebook and rushed out of the room, everyone still watching her. She didn't know what to do. It had been too much. She had tried so hard. She just couldn't face him, she was in love with him. No matter how much she tried to deny it. She loved Noah Puckerman, the lying, cheating bastard was all she wanted.

* * *

Rachel didn't know where she was going. She just walked. She found herself at her car and realized she had just run out of the class. Rachel Berry was a smart girl, she didn't just rush out of class crying. She wiped her eyes and opened her car door to see something sitting in the seat. A shinning white guitar, the one she had been looking at the day she and Puck on gone on their one date. She stared at in astonishment.

"Like it?"

Rachel turned around to see Puck standing there, a little breathless, probably from running. He had run after her.

"Is it for me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I thought you could use it for that band you wanted to start," he said, looking down at the guitar. She smiled at him. She couldn't hate him to save her life.

"I'm sorry… I didn't exactly have the money to buy it… so I had to use what was left of this douche's money. He paid me to take out this amazing girl, and for some ungodly reason I fell for her," he said, putting on the smooth charm and she started to smile. She was never going to be able to hate him as much as she wanted to. Probably why she said so in her poem.

"You know you can't always buy me a guitar every time we have a fight," Rachel said, taking almost a fighting stance with her hands on her hips. He reached up to play with a strand of her long black hair.

"Yeah, I know, but who knows, I might buy you a drum set next time," he said, and before she could protest he pulled her into one of those movie-ending kisses, the kind when the music starts and the credits begin to role. One of those. The kind that made you feel like they were never ever going to be separated ever again. Rachel always liked those kisses at the end of the movie. It was nicer that way.

* * *

**The End.**

_(Insert cheesy love song here.)_

_**Credits…**_

_**Kat Stratford… Rachel Berry**_

_**Patrick Verona… Noah "Puck" Puckerman**_

_**Cameron James… Finn Hudson**_

_**Bianca Stratford… Quinn Frabray**_

_**Michael… Artie**_

_**Joey Donnor… Victor Savage**_

_**Mandella… Tina C**_

_**Chasity… Santana**_

_**Walter Stratford… Dr. Chin**_

_**Mr. Morgan… Mr. William Shuester**_

_**Ms. Perky… Emma Pillsbury**_

_**Bogie Lowenstein… Kurt Hummel**_

* * *

**- What did you think? Finally got through the whole movie. While writing this I realized that the movie makes you fill in most of the blanks yourself, they don't exactly help you out. Thanks for all of the reviews and favs. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Invader Hog**


End file.
